Vitani
Vitani is property XxAutumnDragonxX! Do not touch her without my permission! PS, ALL OF THIS YOU READ IS FANON!!! Vitani is a 6 year old female SkyWing who is a supporter of Ex-Queen Scarlet. She currently resides in prison for trying to take the SkyWing throne from Queen Ruby and King Perish. Description V'''itani is a vivid scarlet red dragonet with brilliant gold secondary scales and a crimson brow. Her eyes are strangely RainWing purple, Light tawny brown horns and nose/back/cheek spike, a pale cream colored (nearly white) underbelly, flame colored wing webbing, smoke grey talons, a torn right ear and a long scar running down her flank. Personality Vitani is a violent dragoness, inheriting the grumpy SkyWing personality unlike her brother and mother. She craves vengeance and fighting, hoping one day she would be released from prison by her allies so she could finish what she had failed to do. Although she worries that Scarlet may never rescue her, or worse, kill her. History '''Hatching and Dragonethood Vitani hatched shortly before her Mother left to join the Talons Of Peace (Which now she calls sniveling worms) Since she was a hatchling at the time, she didn't really care that her Mother left, although she wondered where she had gone. Perish and Rage raised her alone in they're cave, teaching her basic life lessons and battle skills. When Rage realized Vitani's emerging battle skills, he immediately took her under his wing to teach her personally, finally hoping he had a decent offspring. Vitani grew up to be a strong and lovely dragon which Rage adored more then his son, Perish, feeling awfully hurt, sometimes ignored Vitani's presence, even though Vitani was trying hard to get to know Perish. She eventually grew close to him, teasing him, or giving him advise about how to treat his girlfriend Ruby. Until one day.. She met a certain orange dragoness..... Working for Scarlet Scarlet first met Vitani when Rage took his two offspring's to the Palace. Scarlet thought of Perish as a trembling branch in a rainstorm that would never be stable, she especially disapproved of his likings toward her Daughter. Though, Scarlet took interest in Vitani, thinking she might come in handy one day.. That came true, when Scarlet left the Kingdom Of Sky, she formed a band of followers and planned to strike revenge on Glory and the dragonets. Scarlet thought about her throne being ruled by her pathetic daughter, and figured she needed a much more decent heir who could actually have supporters. So, Scarlet chose Vitani, she seemed like the type to rule over the SkyWings. Strong, regal, and controlling. Scarlet visited her with her Dream-Visitor, manipulating her, and telling her she was following the wrong Queen, and that she, Vitani was a much better ruler. Vitani agreed strongly, thinking Perish was not fit for his position, too weak and cowardly to defend his Kingdom. So Vitani agreed and started to work with Scarlet, leaving her home and her family. Scarlet trained her, taught her queenly things, and accepted Vitani as an adopted daughter, a new heir to the throne... The attack, and Prison When Vitani was finally ready, she was sent on a mission to kill Ruby, and possibly Perish if she felt like it. Vitani felt like killing him, though she thought he could be usefull, and plus, he was her brother. She Vitani entered the Palace, no one unaware she was traitor and about to kill the Queen. She met Ruby in the throne room gazing out over the kingdom on her throne, she greeted Vitani asking her if she was Perish's brother. Vitani said yes, though slightly hissing. Ruby seemed delighted and talked about how wonderful he was, commanding the armies with such grace and wisdom. Vitani sneered. Vitani then told her if she was related now, she could challenge her for the throne. Ruby was puzzled by this at first, then realizing what was going to happen. Vitani then attacked Ruby, the two fighting viciously, Guards raced in to help, but Vitani had brought some followers of Scarlet to knock out the guards. Vitani stopped when Perish walked in, horrified by the scene. He asked what she was doing with Ruby pinned beneath her claws. She said she challenged her for the throne, saying that is was rightfully hers and Scarlet's alone. Perish was shocked, stunned with grief that his Sister was following Scarlet! Vitani sneered and sniggered saying he should just stand there longer. Perish growled, full of anger for the first time and lunged him self at Vitani. Vitani was taken by surprise and collapsed off of Ruby. Ruby shot up and raked her talons down Vitani's flank, causing an eternal scar. Ruby continued to attack while Vitani went for Perish, regretting, and shouting curses at Perish for ever letting him live and ever loving him. Perish stared at her in disbelief while fending off her attacks. Vitani sky rocketed at Perish, her talons out stretched ready to tear Perish's neck apart, Her face and body dripping with her, His and Ruby's blood. Before Vitani could rip him apart, something crashed through the air into Vitani, ramming her hard into the ground. Perish looked at his life saver, he gasped in belief. It , it was his Mother. Ruby looked in amazement too, but felt annoyed as well, the traitor coming back to her Kingdom. His Mother said she was full of remorse for leaving, so she came back, and found him and Ruby being attacked. Perish said it was Vitani, and that she worked for Scarlet now. Ruby, thanking his Mother for saving them, official forgave her, while Vitani was sentence to Prison. The followers had fled back to Scarlet, informing her of what had happened. Scarlet was furious, and planned a future rescue mission to save her, planning on ending Ruby herself. And so Vitani sits in the special prisoner cells, waiting for trial. Trivia * Vitani's name means I Am War, or Battle in Swahili. Vita=War ni=I am ( Vi-tah-nee ) * She is partly based off Vitani from The Lion King 2 * Her original name was Eris, and she was going to be a chaotic Animus, this was later changed, due to her being reaaaaaly Mary Sue. * The reason behind her purple eyes is currently unknown, but may be revealed later.. * Her nickname is She Demon. Which is the meaning of Shenati, and is similar to the name Vitani. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters